Sertios Queen
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Netzord}} Sertios Queen is all-female Neopteron species who only lives in Honeyhind Hive and introduced in Monster Hunter Burst and Chaos. However, due to Uboruso's attacks, Sertios Queen became enraged at the mysterious creature who invade its hive and attacked it. Physiology The Sertios Queen is a large crab/beetle-like Neopteron with an armor-like exoskeleton covering its body similar to Seltas Queen. It's color scheme is primarily dark green and has lime green stripes on its back. It has scythe-like arms and four legs. The Sertios Queen also have small insect wings, but it could barely fly due to its large body size. It has a very large pincer-like tail with several red spots covered all over its tail. The face is the wasp-like with stag beetle pincer jaws. Behavior The Sertios Queen is aggressive towards the hunters or the opposing monsters who tries to get the Gold Honey. It will attack the hunters or opposing monsters. Cutscenes *'Location': Honeyhind Hive Site 3 (Hunt) *'Synopsis': The hunter walks toward to the giant hive where the place have a Gold Honey. Suddenly, the screeching sounds is coming from the behind. A large Sertios Queen appears and enraged at the hunter that he/she gets the Gold Honey and it preceed the attack on the hunter. The hunter dodges, but the Sertios Queen used its pincer to grab him/her and throw the hunter away in the distance. The hunter stands up and facing Sertios Queen and it screeches to battle. The hunt will start. *'Location': Honeyhind Hive Site 5 (Uboruso Cutscene) *'Synopsis': As the hunter follows a wounded Sertios Queen to the Site 5, an enraged Sertios Queen tries to persuade him/her. However, the roar aloud was heard by the hunter and Sertios Queen as the mysterious monster tackles the wounded Sertios Queen. The Sertios Queen tries to use its pincer to kill the mysterious foe, but the mysterious monster blasts on the Sertios Queen's chest, instantly killing it. The hunter stares at the mysterious monster and the foe watches him/her and become impressed by his/her hunting skills before getting away afar. Abilities (WIP) Rage and Tired States (WIP) Mounts Similar to Seltas Queen. Ecology *In-Game Information **The queen of Honeyhind Neopteron who destroys large Fanged Beast populations. The Sertios Queen's pincer grabs any foes to crush them. This girl doesn't have a male counterpart because this one is all-female species. *Taxonomy **Order: Neopteron **Suborder: Seltiptro **Family: Sertios *Habitat Range **The Sertios Queen only lives in Honeyhind Hive. *Ecological Niche **Sertios Queen are carnivorous Neopteron unlike any Neopteron species that can feed large Fanged Beast. It also feeds its favorite food Gold Honey which can be used by Sertios Queen or a chief as a sauce. *Biological Adaptations **Sertios Queen adapts its hard shell that could not be broken by the monsters. Its pincer can be used as a weapon to either injures or kill a monster. *Behavior **Sertios Queen are aggressive Neopteron that the hunter gets the Gold Honey because of its offsprings. Note *Sertios Queen are the only Neopteron that it does not have male counterpart. This might be a all-female species according to the decriptions. Category:Neopteron Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster